Losing Battle
by StrangeSingaporean
Summary: With the blood of her former Master in her veins, Seras inherited his traits. But it was not without a fight, and she finally prevails with the help of Pip. Strong language. Written for Fictionhaven's June challenge with the theme of Fortitude.


** Disclaimer:** Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, Geneon Entertainment, Gonzo Animation and Dark Horse Comics.

**Losing Battle**

Plentiful wars they have fought, and won, since Seras began to earn her keep. The blood of Alucard's that flowed inside her fuelled it. It was his blood that made her suddenly have a fetish for impalings, as well as details of World War One and Two atrocities.

But the blood…

Its power was waning, all due to Bernadette's and the host's own stubborn rejecting of such a personality.

"Yet another fine victory, Seras. Fine one indeed," commented Alucard, looking at her with sadistic happiness. His maniacal expression had earned him a new title, "Possessed Monster from Hell".

And, as it happens, all the thousands of labels thrown at him contain the word "monster". How fitting. And how he relished the fact.

A monster he was, however… All along Seras Victoria had been fighting it. She did not want to turn into a monster, a demon, an advocate of the Devil, no, not ever. Finally, at long last, the battle was hers to win.

"Why did you stop, Victoria?" asked Alucard, his mad features replaced by those of surprise.

"Because… be—"

"Because what?" he snapped. His sudden anger was from seeing her hesitant manner. No partner of his should be such! "Why did you put down the Turk's body instead of devouring it, like you always did? Answer me!"

"It reeks. It tastes worse than hundred-year-old dogs' droppings," she tried to reply as calmly as possible. Regardless, Dracula's blood was still running in her veins. She could not resist a sneer not unlike her victims' own, "And those are even more horrible than _your_ shit."

Hearing this, he cooled down, and retorted, "Ah, but you forget I don't excrete waste, woman."

"Oh yes, you do," she insisted. "Apparently you tried hard to preserve your _precious_ faeces in jars while you were still in skirmishes with the Ottoman Empire." She jerked her head towards the direction of his old, broken-down mansion. "A whiff is enough to make you throw up, O Dracula."

His face changed quickly. "You what!" he demanded.

"Oh yes, I saw it. How could one not?" she chuckled. "I wonder, did any of your partners complain of your stinky anus while you guys were having a fuck?"

His anger swelled further, until he had enough sense to realise why she was speaking that way.

"Mr. Bernadette, is it not?"

"Ah, so you're not as stupid as they say. _Wonderful_."

"Pity, pity. I had wished plenty that your soul would have vacated her body long ago. Why, then?"

"Oh my fucking _Jesus_. Have you ever been to kindergarten at all, huh?" Pip asked, throwing his hands up into the air in mock frustration.

Alucard decided he would maintain silence, all the while pretending to ignore the unruly Frenchman. There was the unusual look of arrogance, a stark contrast from the ever-present smirk of amusement and wild eyes.

Pathetic.

"I'm taking her back, anyway," he stated offhandedly. He turned and started strolling away. He was in the middle of picking his nose as a way of mocking the undead one when he bellowed,

"NO! You _shall not_ take her!"

"Oh yeah, get off ma ass," Pip yelled back as casually as you please, still picking his nose. "You stinking old man… You'll show her no love." He waved his hand as he went, never bothering to face the fuming black figure.

Alucard had had enough. He flew all the way to the mercenary and yanked him off balance. Wrapping the screaming blonde into a crushing grip, he demanded, "Leave her body! Now!" When all he got was coughs and splutters as a response, he tightened his hold on her body against his.

Bones cracked and splintered, piercing through the tender skin of Seras. Blood spewed forth—everywhere.

"Leave!" he spat. "Leave!"

Pip hurled blood from his mouth, shouting something indiscernible. Alucard saw the situation and relaxed his grasp, letting him fall to the ground. He lay in a heap choking and sputtering, waiting for her body to heal sufficiently to speak. Slowly the skeleton, flesh and skin mended itself, and the body could be moved without any pain.

This time, it was Seras who spoke.

"It is I, not him."

"Very good," he commented, contented that the girl was now able to regain control of her body. "Why don't we get back to business?"

"Why should we, Alucard?" she asked slyly. "Why should we?" It sounded like a taunt, and yes, her face showed it was.

Always an open book, that girl. Always an open book.

So _easily_ read.

"Then maybe we _shouldn't_," he said. "Are you tired? Do you want to go to _bed_?" Obviously he had not realised the true intentions of the Draculina before her. What a fool he was making of himself. He has lost his touch.

"Oh _no_, Alucard. No, no… Definitely no," she laughed softly. "Why would I ever be tired? Why would I, Alucard?"

_You're very stupid, you know, my dear…_

"…unless, of course, I'm tired of _you_."

"We can always get a few others to join in, you know, Seras," he tried. Somehow, something was wrong. He could just sense it. The answer was so near, yet so far. What was it? Why was she acting like that?

She let loose a string of happy yet scornful laughter, howling to the heavens, gazing into the sky.

_Just how slow can you get, dearie?_

"Oh, Alucard… When will you recognize my implication?" she whispered, her face a manic one. "I said that it was I, not Pip, _I_ who wanted to get away from you!"

"But…" his features held a confused air, which soon gave way to one that made his face seem contorted. Fury built up in him before being unleashed. "You WILL NOT!" he roared. "YOU WILL NOT DESIRE TO LEAVE, YOU WILL STAY AS MY ACCOMPLICE, AND CONTINUE TO BE THE MONSTER YOU ALWAYS WERE!"

"I was _never_ a monster, you freak!" she shrieked. "And your past petty tactics will not work on me anymore. You tried to control me, but we cannot _now_."

"Very well!" he barked. He bound her tightly, his left arm restraining most or her body movements while his right hooked around her neck, razor-sharp nails poised to slit her throat. "What do you say," he breathed, "you continue with me, I let you live, and you refuse, I kill you?"

"I say I choose my own path, playground bully," she retorted, struggling against his hold, trying to break free. "I have the right to choose what I want, I am worthy of my own self."

"And that is what you naively think," he hissed, pushing his fingers to her skin, so that his nails made a small cut. "No right has ever fallen into your own hands, nor are you worthy of anything."

"Then I am not.," she seethed, "but I have the courage, the strength, determination! I can endure all torture and threats; I am resolute in my choices and right. I may seem to be losing, Dracula, I may _seem_."

He knew what her final answer would be, and wisely saw no more use in trying to dissuade Seras. He proceeded to decapitate her.

With her last moment of un-life, she proclaimed, "The battle is a losing one, Dracula. You, darkness, are losing. Goodness of virtue will prevail evil!"


End file.
